Damon's Love
by Mabk0211
Summary: He loves Elena, has since the first time he saw her. He knows she loves him back, but he can't allow her to get close to him after Denver and then asking Stefan to the dance. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TVD and am not affiliated with it. I just enjoy writing fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Damon sat on the couch staring at the fire with a glass of bourbon in his right hand. A week ago, he went to Denver with Elena, a couple of nights ago Elena went to a dance with his brother, Stefan. Now, he sits here hurt, drunk, and pissed.

"Damon?" Elena called as she walked through the Salvatore boarding house door. There she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Damon, we need your help." She said as she walked over to him.

He looked at her. "Help? You want me now?"

"Damon…please, this is important."

"What has bad Klaus done now?"

"It's not Klaus…it's Stefan."

Damon stood up and faced Elena now looking right into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's been killing."

Damon smirked and shook his head. "He's not killing anyone Elena. Go home."

"Damon, come on. Can't we just get past this and move on?"

That struck a nerve. "Move on?" He yelled. "Move on from what exactly? From loving you, from kissing you in Denver? What do you want me to move on from Elena?"

Elena was taken aback by him yelling. "No…I didn't mean-"

Damon cut her off, "Stop it Elena! Just stop it and GO AWAY."

"I don't want to go away Damon. I want to be here for you." She put her hands on his neck. "You're drunk, and your hurting. You and I both know that's not a good combination."

Damon pushed her off and threw his glass into the fire. "I don't want you to be here for me! Don't you understand that? I can't handle having you here. Please get out NOW!"

Elena left knowing that eventually he'll come around even though she didn't want to go.

* * *

If you want me to do/upload my second chapter, let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own TVD and am not affiliated with it. I write for fun. Oh and at least through this, the stuff with Alaric hasn't happened. I like Alaric too much to let him be evil in my story.

Sorry for the short last chapter, just wanted to get the story going. I'm not sure how long it will be.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tension grew between Elena and Damon. They only discussed plans against the originals or Stefan. Damon just couldn't have Elena be around him knowing that his love for her could possibly be the end of her.

Alaric walked down the stairs with a bag in his hand. "Elena, I'll be back later tonight."

Elena walked down the hallway and hugged him. "Be careful, and tell Damon to be careful too, please."

"I will." Alaric wasn't super good with the emotions, but he was getting better with Elena and Jeremy. He walked out the door and Damon was waiting out front in his blue convertible car. He threw the bag into the backseat and got in the front.

"So where are we going?" Alaric asked.

"A lead, may or may not be good, just be on your toes." Damon explained as he drove away.

They arrived at an old house, of course, they couldn't be sure if Damon could even get in or not, but they were going to try.

"Damon, don't be a hero, okay? Elena asked that we be safe, and I highly recommend not taking any more family from her."

Hearing her name almost stung. "Don't worry Ric, she won't lose you." He tossed Alaric the bag and headed toward the front door.

The next hour didn't result in anything good. They found what they were looking for, but in the process, they used pretty much all the ammo Alaric brought with him.

"Damon, let's go, NOW." Alaric yelled through the house.

Damon appeared from a back room with a book in one hand and a stake in the other. He and Alaric headed toward the car.

"You know, we almost lost it in there." Alaric said to him.

"Don't I know-" he stopped from the pain.

Alaric turned around to see some guy shooting at Damon who was now on the ground. He quickly used his last bit of ammo to shoot the person directly in their chest.

"Damon…" he said as he ran over to him.

Barely able to breathe let alone speak, he stammered out the words, "Vervain, wooden."

That's all Alaric needed to know, he grabbed Damon set him in the car, and sped off to the boarding house. He sent Elena a text on the way telling her to meet them at the boarding house.

Alaric brought Damon into the house and got him into his room. He started to remove the wooden bullets from his body.

"Damon! Alaric!" Elena yelled running into the house and up the Damon's room. "What happened?"

"Well everything was fine, well for the most part." He pulled out another bullet and Damon grunted. "Until of course we got to the car, some vampire, something shot vervain soaked wooden bullets at Damon. And I thought that I was the only one that was smart enough to come up with them."

Elena set her stuff down, and walked over to them. "I can finish up here if you want to head home and get cleaned up."

"Alright, well I think there is still a few left in. We got what we needed though." Alaric left even though Damon was giving him a horrible look.

Elena sat down on the bed and started to look for more bullets. "You know this was a kind of stupid trip…you could have just skipped it."

Damon lay there silently.

Elena found the remaining bullets and pulled them out. "You need to be cleaned up and you need blood." She said to him.

Damon shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to stay."

"Damon stop pushing me away. I'm not leaving this time. I'm staying here, I'm going to take care of you." She said in an angry tone.

"I'll go get you some blood, then when you get some strength back you can take a shower." She didn't even wait for him to respond before rushing out of the room and down to grab a few blood bags. She still didn't expect her life to be like this. Being okay or even believing in vampires. Not being grossed out about the blood. She grabbed a few and went back upstairs. Stefan was still nowhere to be found. When she got back into Damon's room he was not sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Here drink these." She handed him the bags.

He took them and within minutes they were both gone. His strength started to come back.

Elena watched him.

"Elena, I'm not going to break. You don't have to look at me like that." He got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll just wait here." Elena said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well you could join me if you want." He smirked as he walked away.

Elena cleaned up the room a bit, waiting for Damon. She wasn't completely sure of her feelings toward him, but she knew that a part of her did love him.

Damon walked out a few minutes later in jeans.

"What no towel?" Elena asked seeing him.

"I figured I would spare you for once." He walked to the closet and grabbed out a black button down shirt. "Hate to ask…but…"

Elena didn't even need him to ask, she walked over and started to button his shirt for him. "You know, I asked Ric to tell you to be careful."

"I know."

"Then why did I come here to find you full of bullets?"

"Elena, I'm not easy to kill, you know this."

"Damon, don't you understand that I CAN'T lose you?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I've lost so many people in my life, I can't lose anyone else."

He put his hands on either side of her head, "You won't lose me, I promise." He wanted so badly to kiss her. Just to pull her close and feel her warm body against his.

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! Chapter three will come, I just need some more reviews.


End file.
